


Queen mollery: chronicles: I don't care

by patal



Category: Original Work, Queen mollery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: emotional break downs and love confections.





	Queen mollery: chronicles: I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> here's a story that happens in my original story that I will start putting on watt pad some time soon. I should mention that naomi was sent by the gods to protect and serve the queen. when she arrived at mollery's door step with her suit case.

I don't care, the pretty mocha ski lady said softly. what was that? a lady with long sandy brown hair asked her friend while removing an ear bud from her ear.

I said I don't care. I don't care how people see me or what they think of me or if they like me or not. I don't even care if I never get everything I always wanted out of life because its not worth caring about any of this stuff if all caring ever does is keep me from being who I am, I mean all it every does is keep me from being myself. caring about what others will think of me has kept me quiet for long enough. I know that once people see who i am they'll might not like me but that's OK because after all the shit I had to go threw in middle school and high school, I can honestly say I don't like them either.

 

the taller women was surprised the young queens outburst but understood as she thought back to the day cat lady queen mollery and herself first met each other. the bunny lady smiled at her. its alright to feel that way and I couldn't agree more my queen. just remember to tell these people that the next time you need to.

 

mollery nodded and a beautiful melody of a new voice entered the room. and you'll always have me by your side my queen. said a tall dark skin beauty with hope shining in her golden eyes. she than hugged mollery and held her close to herself. naomi, mollery said her name.

don't worry, no one will ever hurt you on my watch because I love you.

 

you do? mollery asked surprised.

 

naomi also just as surprised nodded. yes I loved you since the day I first heard about you. I didn't believe that someone so wonderful had actually existed and thought you were just made up. but here you are and your just as wonderful as you were always decibel to be. 

 

mollery looked at her with teary eyes. oh naomi, she said returning the hug. I love you to. more than I thought was even possible to love someone.

 

they held each other as gigi who left the room during their talk, returned with a tray of chocolate cookies and three cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows in them. she the tray down in front of the two ladies on the table that was in front of the sofa where they continued to hold each other. gigi then took a cup of hot chocolate off the tray and winked at them before turning and walking away.

 

they smiled and blushed at each other and they both reached for a cup of hot chocolate. they sat in silent sipping on their drinks and eating a cookie. whenever their eyes would meet they would giggle but said nothing. 

 

from that day on ward after monhts of trying to hide there feelings. the two were finally a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> hers what they look like, i'll have a picture naomi later on my deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/patall/art/some-of-my-ocs-771719241


End file.
